<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the one with the cuddles by johnyongclub</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808595">the one with the cuddles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub'>johnyongclub</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hickeys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, fluff for flav hehe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongclub/pseuds/johnyongclub</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>johnny seeks for taeyong while the rest of the members are away for chuseok.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hickeys [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>252</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the one with the cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnyongism/gifts">johnyongism</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for flav bc she deserves to smile.</p><p>im also thinking of making this part of a series with less than 2k words in the same canon setting and will probably involve other ships in the future!! gonna title them like friends episodes possibly hehehe. happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>johnny deems himself a very patient man. he knows he is. he's worked hard in everything that he does and stayed patient through his life journey to get what he wants, to get where he is today. he knows it's his passion and his will and his </span>
  <em>
    <span>patience</span>
  </em>
  <span> that made everything possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>so it doesn't really explain why he feels the </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>to barge into taeyong's room and kiss him stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he blames it on a few things, at first; it could be the fact that taeyong has been so busy that they barely got any time to spend together, or that taeyong is currently being very adorable on vlive or simply because he'd spent the last hour or so watching taeyong's performances with the rest of superm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny had always known taeyong has a stage presence like no one else and it isn't because he's biased towards his boyfriend? best friend? friends with benefits? a member of his group…? a co-parent of the animals in their fish tank? donghyuck said agreeing to help taeyong raise an animal sealed the relationship deal but the line is still a little blurry there. it doesn't bother him all too much but johnny figures they should really talk about it soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it struck him that taeyong probably doesn't know that he's back in the dorms. he'd looked for taeyong in his room earlier but he wasn't around so he assumed the other was still busy. and if he hadn't guiltily logged into his personal twitter account, he wouldn't have known taeyong was live. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>obviously, he watches from his room, the entire time wishing he could just casually walk in and ask for kisses and everyone be damned whether or not they like it. but that's risky not only to his own career but taeyong's too and they both know how hard they'd worked from the bottom. so he waits, patience nearly non-existent tonight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny doesn't waste a single second moving off his bed the moment taeyong ends the vlive, grabbing his blanket and phone before walking out of the door and heading right towards taeyong's room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he opens the door slowly, not wanting to give taeyong a jump scare and risk getting kicked out altogether. when he peeps inside, taeyong is struggling to pull on the worn out cropped top he usually wears to sleep, presumably because he'd heard the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>with only half his head poking through the shirt's neckhole, taeyong's eyes are wide when he finds johnny at his door. "johnny! you're home?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny beams, taking it as an invitation inside as he steps in and closes the door behind him. "i have been since after dinner. can i sleep with you tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong is smiling as he nods after pulling on the shirt properly, showing off an obscene amount of skin where the shirt stops and then his shorts begin, his navel exposed. johnny crawls into the single bed and watches as taeyong turns off his computer and throws out the plastic of food remains he had for supper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>this is normal, johnny thinks. their silence is always comfortable, like his parents back at home when there were nothing to say and they let each other's presence be their form of home. johnny wonders if taeyong feels the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>when taeyong returns, johnny moves to give more space for the bed owner. it's dark when the lights are off but taeyong keeps the lamp on the nightstand turned on for a dim light. he climbs into bed next to johnny and automatically johnny lays his head on one of taeyong's thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"how was dinner with everyone?" taeyong asks, now leaning against his pillows and a hand carding through johnny's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny hums, closing his eyes to enjoy the comfort of being this close to taeyong, with nothing in between them; no friends or schedules or managers urging them to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. it's just him and taeyong, possibly the person he cares most about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>and taeyong's fingers feel gentle against his scalp. he could fall asleep if he lets himself but tonight might be the only time he got to spend with taeyong and he'd be damned if he doesn't take the chance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"it was okay," he murmurs, remembering that taeyong had asked him a question. "i ate with the boys. ten brought yangyang, dejun and kun and i brought yuta. but i remembered you'd be here tonight so i thought we could, like, cuddle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong hums. "is mark with hyuck?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"who else would he be with?" johnny chuckles. "pretty sure hyuck and yuta had a play fight on who gets to have mark for the night. yuta lost, obviously."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong laughs at that but for a long while after, a terrifyingly long while since johnny is this close to falling asleep, there is only silence. just taeyong scrolling through his phone whilst his free hand continues to card through johnny's hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he decides if he doesn't move he'd have to say hi to slumber so johnny shifts, lifting his head enough to kiss taeyong's hipbone, covered by the material of his shorts. taeyong doesn't show any reaction to it, lips pursed in that way that makes his cheeks puff out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny kisses the exposed skin of taeyong's flat, toned stomach, above his navel and by this time he's gotten taeyong's attention. he smiles then; </span>
  <em>
    <span>success</span>
  </em>
  <span>. taeyong's eyes are just as wide but darker, watching johnny closely, the corners of his lips quirked up as he places his phone down, temporarily forgotten.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i missed you," johnny says, whispered against the soft of taeyong's skin, on the shirt he's wearing, along the sharp angle of his jaw. "how long has it been since we got to spend time together?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"too long," taeyong pouts, raising his hand just as johnny's face levels with his, palm caressing the older's cheek. "i'm sorry i've been busy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny shakes his head, unable to wipe away the smile stretched at his lips. the position isn't practical and johnny doesn't wanna suffocate taeyong but it's snug and it feels like… home. "don't be. you're doing amazing. i'm honestly so proud of you. you know not many people can do what you do, baby. you're almost perfect."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong giggles, the shy one he usually lets out because compliments and praises fluster him, no matter how much he likes hearing them. "thank you. i'm really tired but i'm happy. that's good, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"anything is good as long as you're happy," johnny agrees with a chuckle and it's taeyong that pulls him in for a kiss and johnny melts under the soft mold of his sweet, roseate brims. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>how does he explain it, really? he feels like he's made of something cotton, soft and pulled apart then put together again, all from the warm wetness of taeyong's mouth on his own. if this is how happiness and home and comfort feels like, johnny thinks it'd be nice when it's time to settle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>although, he doubts he'd want to if it isn't with taeyong. it's not </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> fast, though, is it? they're both in their mid twenties and it's not like he's asking to get married. for that to even happen, taeyong has to like him back. which brings him back to actually talking about it with taeyong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ah, of course johnny would be thinking while in the middle of a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he licks into taeyong's mouth, just a swipe of his tongue along the roof of his wet cavern and it’s enough to leave taeyong shuddering when they part for air. taeyong blinks, lips slick and shiny, redder than they were before and they stretch into a soft smile that johnny returns with one of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i wanna ask you something,” johnny starts, shifting to get into a better position, one where he could still admire taeyong’s pretty face. “but don’t panic because i’m just curious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong nods then, wide eyes watching him softly. “what is it, johnny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“i was just wondering,” johnny clears his throat then, looking down to toy with taeyong’s fingers, suddenly nervous. “you know, like, us? i was wondering what we really are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong frowns, “what we are? you’re my baby. i’m your baby. that’s what we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny couldn’t help but grin at that though he does add so he could get a proper answer. “i mean, like, are we together? like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span> together?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“aren’t we?” taeyong tilts his head before pursing his lips. “are you seeing someone else? do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to see someone else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“what? no!” johnny says quickly, shaking his head with a little laugh. “no, that’s far from it. i don’t wanna see anyone else. i just wanted to be sure so it won't be like an unanswered question."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>taeyong smiles then and he reaches over to turn off the night lamp before he snuggles against johnny's chest, pressing close enough johnny could bury his nose into taeyong's soft hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i've always been yours, johnny," taeyong whispers then, soft against his chest. "i've been yours since the first time you kissed me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny tries to recall when their first kiss had been. he remembers the moment clearly, just not when it was. could they have been nineteen, still training to be idols, breaking under pressure and picking each other up when the sun rises and it feels a little too heavy to get up? it's a possibility. many years had gone by since then and johnny couldn't name a time that taeyong had failed to be there for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>perhaps taeyong had always been his, the way he knows he had always been taeyong's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"i'm yours, too," johnny whispers into taeyong's hair, long after the silence blanket them and it's warm and johnny feels like he could climb the highest mountain first thing in the morning tomorrow if taeyong said he'd come with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he smiles, eyes closed as sleep slowly creeps in. taeyong's arm winds perfectly around his midriff and he curls around johnny's side like he was cut off from him, like they were missing puzzle pieces put together, like he meant to be here all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>johnny figures they don't need the words to label what they are to each other or what kind of relationship they have. he is taeyong's, first and. foremost, before he is anything else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>it isn't anywhere close to the unhealthy way of being owned by someone or owning them just as much, but the sentiment of belonging to them that makes up for the lack of labels. he figures that if anyone were to ask, he would simply say they are together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>because the truth has been set and made clear a long time ago, johnny realizes this as he listens to taeyong's soft snores and lets sleep slowly claim him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>he is taeyong's and taeyong is his. and it has been that way since the first day. johnny never had anything to worry about.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>